<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Me Feel Safe by TheOscarWildeSort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098076">You Make Me Feel Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOscarWildeSort/pseuds/TheOscarWildeSort'>TheOscarWildeSort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOscarWildeSort/pseuds/TheOscarWildeSort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trauma of Grindelwald, Credence and Percival get married. But some nights Credence gets nightmares and Percival is alwals there to make him feel safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone &amp; Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Make Me Feel Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Gridelwald was gone, it doesn’t mean the fear never left. This night in particular was quite dreadful.</p><p>Percival Graves woke to the sound of his husband, Credence crying and trembling beside him in their bed. He tried to gently shake him from what Percival knew was one of Credence's horrible nightmares. Credence then started to scream and Percival’s heart hit the floor. He then screamed “Percy!” in the most horrified voice and jolted awake. Looking around frantically and sobbing, Credence started to hyperventilate. Percival scooped him telling him to “breathe” and that “It’s okay”. Desperately trying to calm him down, Percival rubs his back, trying to sooth his husband.</p><p>Credence then Flings himself at Percival, clinging to him while trembling violently and sobbing.<br/>“He killed you, you were dead. You wouldn’t wake up.”</p><p>Percival rubs Credence's back and pats down his sweat matted hair. <br/>“Shhh, It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you. We’re safe, he can’t hurt us anymore.”</p><p>When Credence’s trembling subsided, Percival held his face in his hands and gently tilted his face up to face him. He wiped Credence’s tears away gently with his thumbs. Credence, trying to breathe started gasping and hiccuping.</p><p>“It’s okay baby, take deep breaths. You’re doing so well my darling.”</p><p>With each breath, Credence starts to relax.</p><p>“There, that’s it darling.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Credence mutters, hanging his head.</p><p>“Oh Credence,” Percival sighs, pulling Credence into his chest, “you never have to apologise for what that man did to you. You never have to apologise for having nightmares. I just hate to see you in such pain. I love you so much, my darling.” Credence nods in understanding.</p><p>“I love you too Percy. You make me feel safe.”   </p><p>Percival kissed Credence's forehead and lays them both down, pulling the covers over them. He then pulls Credence closer to him, encircling him with his arms. Making him feel protected and safe. They both start to doze off in eachothers arms. </p><p>Credence gets nightmare a few times every few weeks, and each time it's just as painful for Percival as it is for Credence. But no matter how often they occur, Percival is always there to catch Credence and make him feel safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAagghhh, this is my first fic and I haven written in a really long time. I love hurt/comfort fics so I thought I would write one of my own.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>Idk, have a good day/night reading whatever fics take your fancy on this fine platform.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>